


【铁盾】You Belong With Me(下)

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: ABO，雙向暗戀。設定：Omega會發情，前提是必須有喜歡的對象，才會觸發生物求偶的本能。OOC





	【铁盾】You Belong With Me(下)

当托尼抱着史帝夫飞回基地的时候，贾维斯很贴心地立刻为他们敞开阳台落地窗，在二人完全进入卧室后，开启了最佳隔音防护以及勿扰模式。史帝夫的双脚终于踩回地板，他还来不急喘气，托尼身上的装甲已经退进了反应堆里面。

少了装甲的遮蔽，Alpha的信息素来得又猛又快，直直将史帝夫团团包围，随后覆上来的是真正的热吻，急躁而渴望。托尼扣着史帝夫的脖子，用力地吻着他。将舌头伸进他嘴里肆意捣弄，史帝夫也不干示弱地啃咬回去，把对方给予的一切都吞进喉咙里。

他们紧紧抱在一起，激烈地索取，好像他们本来就该这么做，好像他们周旋太久浪费太多时间的那样饥渴。

双方脚步踉踉跄跄，慌忙一阵后终于砸进了床铺里。托尼一把将金发Omega压进柔软的被毯上，对方自然地敞开双腿紧紧扣住他的腰线，随即两人互相扯开彼此身上的衣物，迫不急待坦诚相见。

“我控制不了我自己，你如果希望我慢点，记得提醒我……唔……”

史帝夫用嘴堵住了小胡子想说的话，紧紧抱住他的肩膀。这位Omega的信息素已经失控了，像是冲破堤防的海浪，谁都无法阻止他得到想要的东西。

“别废话，快点。”

金发青年的嗓子沙哑极了，在托尼听起来无比的性感。托尼被史帝夫不受控的信息素搞得有些脑袋发昏，身体飞快地进入了兴奋状态。他发狂地吻着他，企图将金发青年深陷情欲的模样刻在脑海里。尤其那两扇金色睫毛的颤抖，以及那白皙皮肤染成的一片粉红。

他忍不住低下头咬住了他胸口顶端的肉粒，一只手覆上对方那根已经在滴水的阴茎。史帝夫颤抖了起来，挺着腰想要更多，他知道托尼会给他的，他甚至不用开口。

“别激动，我想让更你舒服。”

托尼亲吻他的额头，随后撑起身子探了下去，张开嘴一口含住史帝夫的性器。史帝夫大口喘着气，呻吟细微而短促，放松的身体不像是在克制忍耐，这就是他面对性爱时真实的模样，托尼庆幸自己能看见这个。

金发Omega一手攥紧了Alpha的头发，扬高了脖子。托尼的嘴是那么的温热柔软，紧紧地吸附着他。史帝夫的理智因为这个而完全溃堤，他感觉到自己后方的甬道已经湿软了，甚至弄湿了底下的被毯，但他不在乎，反而陶醉又享受，让这些生理状况证明他确实是个不折不扣的Omega。

“天吶……我快要……”

已经进入状况的Omega敏感又热情，他的第一波高潮很快就来了，全部都射进了托尼的嘴里。温热的液体涌入了喉头，小胡子呛了起来，把一切吞了下去。味道其实不怎么好，不过这些是史帝夫的，他能接受。

“托尼……”

史帝夫一把将对方拉近，迫切地和他接吻，当腥咸的味道淌进了他的嘴里时，托尼的手指已经塞进了他的后穴里。而托尼终于听见了金发Omega更加高亢的呻吟了。

“你棒极了。”

托尼的手指被俑道紧紧箍住，身底下的青年彷佛全身上下都在释出邀请，不论是甜腻的信息素还是湿软的身体。史帝夫，这名强大又坚韧的Omega，愿意臣服他而张开双腿，这样的画面以及优越感，让托尼有些害怕这只是一场梦。

他的手边动作加快了，三根指头在努力地打开对方，动作急躁而焦虑，来回地将更多快感塞进史帝夫的脑袋里。

“托，托尼……”直到史帝夫喊出了他的名字，托尼才发现自己的信息素浓烈地像是要炸出火花，充满了蛮横的占有，几乎要将对方淹没。

“我快窒息了，你的信息素……”史帝夫紧紧抱住了托尼，像在安抚地亲吻他。“你在担心什么？我是你的Omega……不要在还没标记我之前就把我溺死了。”

托尼笑了出来，缓了缓有些混乱的思绪，他迫不急待抽出了手指，抬起了史帝夫的腿根，将阴茎缓缓地塞了进去。Alpha的动作太过缓慢，逼出了史帝夫绵长的呻吟，他张着嘴索取着：“拜托……托尼，我已经准备好了，快点，求求你……”

托尼用力地压住了他的Omega，挺着腰杆把自己狠狠地送了进去，撞击声传遍了整间卧室，史帝夫绷直了身体，两手扣着托尼的肩膀，迫切地喊着他的名字。

“我想这么做很久了，我从第一眼见到你，史帝夫，我就应该，应该这么做了。”

托尼大力地操着他，看着史帝夫痛苦又快活的神情，看着那双蓝色眼眸里面只装着他自己。史帝夫急促地喘息着，他被快感完全支配，却本能地想要更多，他知道这些令人沉沦的欢快还不是全部。

“给我……给我你的所有。”  
“你想要什么？”  
“我要你标记我，我要你的结。”

这真是太棒了。托尼低吼了一声，快速摆动臀部寻找史帝夫身体里面最敏感隐蔽的入口，狠狠地插着他。当痛感和快感混在一起冲进了身体的每一根神经，史帝夫已经失去了思考能力，彷佛全身上下只剩下那湿透了的俑道能带给他快乐和感知。不知过了多久，托尼的阴茎终于陷进了Omega的第二个入口，史帝夫爽得唾液都从嘴角里溢了出来。

“拜托……再多一点……”

金发青年的眼眸一片迷茫，他紧紧掐着Alpha的肩膀。托尼蹙着眉毛感到疼痛，但他同样爽得不想停下来。

他的Omega已经完全被打开了，湿软的甬道不断地吸附他的阴茎，分泌的体液沾满了双方的胯部。腔体在每一次的顶弄之下，都在热情的邀请Alpha留下来，留下一点什么……

“再说一次，你想要我吗？”  
“Yes，拜托……成为我的Alpha。”

托尼疯狂地冲刺，发狠地摩擦史帝夫最舒服的地方，听着他变调的呻吟彷佛带上了哭腔，直到他一边啜泣地再次射了出来。托尼紧紧吻住了他，把他的呻吟吞进嘴里，挺着腰杆跟着一起高潮，将所有的体液灌满Omega的腔道。

一声声呻吟在房间里面渐渐平复，Alpha在射精结束后张开了结，撑开了史帝夫的肠道。

“唔啊……”史帝夫痛呼，下意识想挣扎。而托尼阻止了他，放出更多安抚的信息素后，凑过去咬破了Omega后颈处的腺体。

当Alpha的信息素从腺体里灌了进来，史帝夫全身上下满足了起来，忍不住抬头追逐Alpha的嘴唇。

“我是你的，托尼，一直都是。”

*

彩蛋1：

托尼无法说服史帝夫搬进自己房间里，只好将索尔的房间换至距离美国队长最遥远的位置。幸好索尔并不在乎这点芝麻小事，反而真心地祝福了他们两个人的结合。

“你是个混蛋，你正在感到内疚。”  
“不要把我的心思讲出来，邪恶的女间谍……”托尼摀住了脸，“我已经把整个酒窖都送给索尔了。”

彩蛋2：

史帝夫这位强大的Omega就算被标记了，全身上下依然没有残留一点托尼的信息素。托尼很烦恼，整天缠着布鲁斯要他给自己想想办法。

“我不是那种医生，托尼。”博士很想变绿，“而且你已经标记了史帝夫，拜托你心胸宽广点，就算他看起来仍然像是没被标记过的Omega，那又怎样？”

“不，这个糟透了！我要让全世界知道，史帝夫是我的！”

“你干脆把你的名字绣在美国队长的制服上面，买下新闻时段，买下报章杂志，或是让时代广场的投影替你宣告这个消息，拜托你放过我吧……”

托尼果然这么做了，结果史帝夫持续一个月不跟他说话，不穿制服执行任务，更不让他干。

复仇者们都为这名天才科学家恋爱后的智商感到悲伤。

END.


End file.
